


Eileen Phelan!

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: What exactly did Todd and Billy get up to after Eileen's wedding.....hmmmmm





	

Billy flicked the lever and cleared the windscreen of rain. The sound of the wipers squeaking against the glass almost making him jump, the noise shattering the quiet atmosphere inside the car.

Todd hadn't spoken a word since they'd gotten in, Billy had glanced over at him a few times and each time he'd looked utterly consumed in thoughts. 

Sometimes Billy wished he could really get inside Todd's head. He knew Todd had let him in, but he felt it was only partially. Billy was painfully aware that there were Demons in the parts that he hadn't yet reached. He hoped that one day he'd reach those areas, cure him of the past that had such a hold over him, but for now he'd be there to help him cope in whichever way he could. 

He looked over at Todd again, he couldn't see his face clearly, but he knew he was lost, lost to those dark thoughts. 

Todd was biting hard on his thumbnail, glaring out through the rain soaked window. Billy would wait a little while before asking him what was playing on his mind. He knew Todd so well now, he knew it was definitely not the right moment to question him.

As Billy continued to drive them back home, he turned his thoughts back to the first time Todd had been in his car.....the time that Todd had helped him get his brother Lee to the hospital.

That was before they'd gotten together, and he smiled to himself, remembering how he'd been totally mesmerised by Todd's good nature that day. He'd gotten to see the inner softer squidgy bits of Todd's soul and he'd fallen for him, he'd fallen for him hard. 

Todd had offered his help without a moments hesitation and Billy had been struck dumb. This wasn't the Todd that everyone else described, the Todd that he thought he knew or the Todd that Sean moaned about. This was the inner Todd, the Todd that was hiding underneath all the batshit crazy. 

That day and the emotions he'd been left with had hit him like electricity cursing through his body. He'd wondered how he'd ever missed it in the first place, how had he not seen the real Todd before that point. Had his longing for Todd been buried, waiting for a moment like that to appear. Billy liked to think so, he was already in a relationship so perhaps subconsciously his mind had buried his feelings deep down.

But when Todd had hugged him that day and he'd hugged him back a little bit tighter, his feelings had risen to the surface. He'd felt like he was drowning, Todd was the ocean and he was swimming in him, he couldn't breath, he was suffocating. 

Todd was all he had thought about, all he dreamt about, all he cared about and when he'd realised Todd felt the same about him he became excited, scared and greedy for more of Todd all at the same time. 

That had been the start of it, when they'd both began to break through each other's barriers. When they'd both began to help mend each other's broken parts. 

As he gripped hard onto the steering wheel, turning into a tight bend he remembered back to another moment in the fiat that made him smile. When he'd dropped Todd home after the first time they'd made love. 

Billy always referred to there first time as making love, which would make Todd laugh. 

"Sex Billy, it's called sex" he'd say to him 

But Billy would always refer to it as love, they'd made love. It had been sensual and slow. Todd's lips had felt softer than normal, his skin so flushed, he'd looked brighter. 

He knew that Todd had found it difficult to wait, and he called it "the drought". If they ever spoke about that time in their relationship Todd would correct him and say "oh you mean the time of the great drought". 

But as hard as Todd had found it to wait, he'd hardly ever moaned about it at the time and Billy knew it was because he'd so badly wanted it to work between them. 

There'd been many times when they're make out sessions had almost led to it, and surprisingly Todd had been the one to pull back. He'd not wanted to pressurise, he understood how big a deal this was for him and Billy still didn't know to that day whether if Todd hadn't of stopped whether he would have been able to. 

Which is why he referred to their first time as making love, normally when they made out it was hot and heavy. Todd had often pinned him to the kitchen counter, kissing his neck from behind. Or he'd ground his body down against Todd's as they'd laid on the sofa together.

But that had all changed, they'd undressed each other slowly, kissing new skin as it revealed itself, each feeling like they were unwrapping a present. Everything had felt so white, so pure and right. He'd laid Todd gently onto his bed and stood staring at him for some time, both naked and ready. 

He'd feared that he'd be a disappointment to Todd, they'd not discussed it but it was obvious who had had the most lovers out of the two of them. But as he'd looked over Todd's naked body, lying on his Egyptian cotton sheets, he'd known at that exact moment that he could not disappoint.

He was going to drain him dry, he was going to   
gorge on every inch of him, till there was nothing left. And Todd had seen it in his eyes, Todd had seen the want in those gorgeous eyes and he'd never been as turned on at any moment in his life as he had been at that point. 

The tension had hung in the air, it lingered like a rain cloud, hovering under Billy's bedroom ceiling. And as they'd made love, as Billy had caressed Todd's cheek, Todd's legs wrapped around his waist, their kisses soft and slow, it had felt like time had stopped. That's why he always referred to it as making love.

Afterwards Todd had lied against his naked chest for sometime, before he'd said he needed to leave, Billy offering to drive him own and pulling up just down the road from his house. 

He didn't know for sure how long they'd both been sitting in his car by the side of the road, all he knew for sure was that he hadn't wanted Todd to leave him that day. 

And as Todd had gone to open the door to leave, he'd pulled him back by his coat to make out with him some more. 

They'd slept together three times that afternoon and all three in very different ways. Billy rarely bottomed and Todd liked the feeling of Billy inside him, they had fitted perfectly. And the vicarage had felt so empty when Billy had returned home on his own. Little did he know at that time that Todd would be knocking on his door again in less that two hours, but that's a different story.

Back in the present Billy could feel himself getting hard, picturing them having sex was getting him very aroused. He rubbed at his crotch, the fabric of his trousers very tight around his groin. He tried to think of something else, sighing loudly, tapping his fingers onto the wheel in time with the rain, his mind raced back to Todd and his demons. 

Glancing over at him he could see that he was still staring out of the window, watching the grass verges pass by on the inside. But he was no longer biting his nail, instead his chin was rested on his hand, his elbow against the door. 

Billy saw his window of opportunity. 

"What's up?" Billy questioned "your mum's just got married, isn't this a day for celebration?"

"Yeah, yeah.....sorry" Todd seemed a little dazed still as he removed his head from his hand and looked over at Billy. Billy's face had now beamed into one rather large smile and Todd knew it was because just the mention of the word wedding had Billy going all gooey eyed. 

Todd couldn't help but smile back at him, his cheery disposition and puppy eyes were incredibly infectious . "I guess I just don't gush over other people's weddings like you do!" 

"Or does it have something to do with what you were going to say, ya know, before Pat came in?"

"Huh?"

Billy placed a hand onto Todd's knee and squeezed lightly, one hand remaining on the wheel "I know you Grimshaw, you can say it was nothing till you're blue in the face, but we both know that's a lie!"

"It's not as if I've hidden my dislike of Pat, is it? Hey? I mean.......come on"

"Yeah but I thought that was all history, otherwise why'd ya go into business with him."

Todd pursed his lips, frightened of Billy's reaction if he came clean he had no option but to lie "I just get the feeling that he was behind it.....ya know, the whole scam thing, in it with Vinny!"

"That's a bold claim to make Todd without any proof!"

"I just don't wanna see me mam get hurt Billy, that's all. Plus.....she's now called Mrs Eileen Phelan, how do you get over that?" 

"It's nice you're looking out for her" Billy squeezed his grip on Todd's knee, ignoring his Eileen Phelan joke. "But I'm sure she knows what she's doing?"

"You have met me mam?"

Billy laughed a little at Todd as he drove the car into coronation street, he pulled over at the side of the road, just outside the house. "Home" he said out loud applying the handbrake 

"Home" Todd repeated staring into Billy's eyes "does that feel weird, to say that?"

Billy shook his head "no, no.............it really doesn't........it feels.....right"

"Good!" Todd said grabbing at the side of Billy's face and pulling him into a kiss. The gearstick jabbed into his knee and he cursed under his breath slightly. "I've been wanting to do that all afternoon. Hey, remember the last time we made out in this bad boy!" Todd smacked his palms onto the dashboard, winking back at Billy.

"I do, yeah!" Billy paused "In fact I was just thinking about that!"

"I was such an idiot at the hotel Billy, I run that day through my head a lot......if I hadn't of said what I'd said......"

"Hey!....We were both idiots" Billy rubbed his thumb across Todd's cheek to reassure him. This was fast becoming their thing, when Todd would drown himself with worry or let his emotions control him Billy would take his hands to Todd's face, it always calmed him down. 

"So errr.....what've you got planned for the rest of the afternoon!" Todd scratched behind his ear, looking hopefully at Billy. 

"Nothing, I purposely cleared my diary so we could spend some time together"

"Hmmmmm did you now? It's very presumptuous of you to assume I haven't already made plans! I'm a very busy person"

"Oh.....you are, are you?" Billy ran his finger down the edge of Todd's suit jacket and opening it up playfully. "Well I guess in that case I better go back to work" 

"Err don't think so, come here Mayhew!" Todd removed Billy's tie from underneath his waistcoat and gripping tightly he pulled him in close. 

Their lips meeting, feeling warm against each other's considering the low temperatures. 

Instinctively both their hands went to each other's waistcoats, fingers making light work of the buttons. 

"You looked so hot today!" Todd said through the pause in their kisses "it's a shame this suit looks so good on you because it just makes me want to rip it right off!" 

"Likewise" Billy replied as he reached the last button on Todd's waistcoat, his fingers going under his jacket and around his back pulling him in even closer. "You know you and suits does things to me....."

"Come on......" Todd nodded to the front door "let's take this inside, also.......if anyone see's us out here in this getup me mums gonna go mad" 

"Good idea!" Billy smiled back. 

They exited the car to a downpour, neither having heard the rain from the inside of the car for they'd been too caught in the moment. The rain was falling so hard and so heavy that it was soaking right through their jackets. 

Todd searched through his pockets for his keys,   
as Billy locked up the car and rain around it to the front door, standing by Todd's side.

They both tried to stand as close to the wall as possible to avoid the drops, but it was pointless, there was nowhere to hide.

"Why'd I buy a jacket with so many pockets?" Todd shook his head "I can feel them, I just don't know where the pocket is" 

Trying to help Billy searched through Todd's internal pockets, he could feel the weight of the keys too, but every pocket he searched was empty. 

"Have they gone through the lining?" 

"I hope not Billy! New suit this, cost me 140 quid! Well.....me mum, but I said I'd pay her back"

Billy didn't seem phased one bit by the rain, as it dripped onto his head and down his nose, "money well spent if you ask me" he kissed Todd gently on the lips, Todd kissed him back harder as Billy went to pull away. 

His bottom lip was taken captive by Todd's, and his back thrown against the door as Todd leant into him, pinning him against the yellow wood "stop distracting me will ya, we're getting soaked" 

"Hang on" 

The motion of Todd turning them around had opened his jacket slightly and Billy had glimpsed a zipped pocket that he hadn't searched. Reaching into the lining he opened the zip and pulled out Todd's keys 

"Billy!" Todd said joyfully as he grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him, frantically searching for the correct key, he found it and opened the door.

"Brrrrr" Billy shook his head hard as he entered into the hallway, rain being thrown in all directions. 

Todd closed the door behind them, he laughed a little when he saw Billy, he was soaked through, his hair pushed over his forehead from the rain "look at us! I'll get us some towels" Todd made tracks up the stairs, stopping briefly as he passed Billy to run his hair back off his forehead. 

Billy looked up the stairs watching Todd run up them and disappear out of view. He leant back, resting against the coats on Eileen's coat rack, he could hear Todd in the airing cupboard above him. 

He breathed in slowly, he could smell Todd's aftershave, his favourite one. He was leaning into one of Todd's coats, he couldn't stop himself from burying his nose into the collar and sniffing the aroma in more deeply.

"Errr.....what ya doing?" Todd had two towels in hand, coming back down the stairs. 

He didn't hand one to Billy, instead he dropped one to the floor and used the other in Billy's hair, rubbing his strands gently into the cotton twill. 

"I wasn't doing anything" Billy ran his fingers through Todd's hair, the rain had washed out his gel and his fringe was flat. He ran his fingers backwards through his hair, across the top of Todd's head, just the way he liked it. His fingers now wet Billy dried them at the bottom of the towel Todd was using on his hair. 

"You were sniffing me, weren't ya?" Todd's head turned sideways. "In that coat!" 

"The last time you wore that aftershave....."

"Was my birthday....yeah I remember." Todd massaged the ends of Billy's hair in the towel, then ran it over his face, drying the droplets falling from his nose. "I also remember the treat you gave me that night" he added with a wink. 

Billy stood silent for a second, totally mesmerised by Todd, taking the end of the towel he used it to wipe the rain drops away from under Todd's eyes.

"You looked great today!" Todd said, it was almost a whisper 

"You too!" Billy pinched Todd's chin between his fingers "and I know what you're thinking.......you're mine Todd, we don't need paperwork to prove how much we love each other" 

"I know, I know" Todd had now taken the towel to Billy's neck "but for someone who loves weddings so much, you've chosen the one profession that won't let you marry!"

"I didn't choose to be a vicar Todd, it chose me!" Billy snatched the towel from Todd, placing it over is head he rubbed hard. Todd's head pulled left to right, front to back, as Billy rubbed at Todd's scalp.

He removed the towel and gazed into Todd's eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions Billy laughed "and yet you still look beautiful!" Billy picked at the odd strand here and there, taking them out of Todd's eyes.

"I love you! Married or not......" Todd removed Billy's jacket as he spoke, the rain had seeped into every layer and it was soaked through, Todd turned to place it onto the radiator in the hallway, but Billy grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Forget about the jacket" Billy bit hard onto Todd's bottom lip with his teeth, he'd gone in for a kiss but his lips had looked so ripe for the taking he hadn't been able to resist. Pulling back Billy could see he'd left an indentation, an impression of his teeth in Todd's lips, he licked his tongue along the marks and rubbed across them with his thumb "sorry" Billy's breath was rushed, his hand at the back of Todd's wet hair, massaging gently.

"I liked it" Todd pushed himself into Billy, they stepped backwards till Billy's back hit the wall.

"It's just.....just when I think I can handle how incredibly hot, attractive and....."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah......beautiful, you are.......the very next time I lay eyes on you, it hits me all over again"

"Same here!" Todd's lips joined Billy's again, small indescribable noises escaped from their mouths. 

Hands snatched at the edges of Todd's coat, it was difficult to make out who's exactly, but perhaps a mixture of both. It joined Billy's jacket on the floor, in a crumpled mess. 

Billy glanced at the jacket "Thought you said it were expensive"

"Don't care!" 

Ties were removed, waistcoats abandoned, shirt buttons were undone, skin was touched by trembling hands, chests were placed together. 

The cold from the rain draining from their skin as their bodies came together as they embraced in a kiss once again. 

"Todd" Billy stared into Todd's eyes hard as he undid the belt holding up Todd's trousers. 

"Yeah" Todd was also at Billy's trousers, making quick work of getting him out of them as he stepped out of his own. 

"I...." Billy didn't know the right way to ask this question "well we know you're fine, you were tested after that needle.....and I were tested after Sean"

"You had a HIV test after you broke up from Sean?" Todd stood back, taken back by this confession. 

"I'm not saying I thought he had......I just did it.....to be sure.....before you......" 

"Ok" Todd nodded knowing the question Billy wanted to ask "Ok, yeah......." it had been a long time since Todd had had raw sex, for he'd not had a long term relationship for some time. He'd never left Marcus go bareback but he had no hesitation with Billy. He was surprised that Billy wanted to, but the thought was making him quiver with excitement. 

He'd feel him, actually feel Billy, it was such a different sensation. 

"You sure?" Billy's lips were against Todd's neck, as he nuzzled into his skin, his fingers in the waistband of Todd's boxers

"You are so unholy vicar and I love it"

Billy wasted no time, he turned them around, so Todd was now against the wall, face forward and removed Todd's boxer shorts. Massaging his hands over his buttocks he placed Todd's cheeks apart.

Todd's hands were against the wall, taking the weight of this body in his arms, Billy wasn't.....was he.

"Oh....oh" yes he was , Todd couldn't believe this was happening, Billy's wet warm tongue was circling around his hole, licking round, and in. 

His buttocks clenched and his fingers spread out further to maintain balance. 

Billy looked up, Todd was such a sight before him, his muscular shoulders in full use as he kept upright. 

Billy spread Todd's cheeks apart more, really working his tongue into the tight space, he could hear Todd moaning above him. 

"Billy....." Todd's right elbow gave way and he fell into the wall slightly, shaking, he managed to stretch his arm back out, pulling himself off the wall.

Billy had worked him enough, he stood from the floor, standing close behind him, he removed his own pants and rubbed his groin into Todd's buttocks.

His dick was hard and it slid into the crack of Todd's arse, he placed one hand against Todd's chest, his lips again at Todd's neck, his tongue tasting the mix of rain and Todd's skin.

He used his other hand to guide himself into Todd gently, the feeling was intense. Todd felt so tight around him, he was sure he must have been clenching. 

Todd was clenching, as Billy's trusts began slowly he removed one hand from the wall in front of him and placed it behind him onto Billy's back, turning his head looking for his lips.

He didn't need to look far, soon lips were against his, moist and warm, they kissed roughly as Billy thrust harder. 

Now Todd had gotten used to his size and opened up slightly he could go harder.

"Ah" Todd grabbed hold of his coat hanging down next to him, to stop himself falling forward again. He held tight as he felt kisses being planted against his back. 

"You ok?" Billy was breathless but he managed to speak, he wanted to be sure Todd wasn't hurting.

"More than ok........ah" he gripped harder onto his coat, the rack against the wall creaked slightly. He didn't care if he pulled it out of the wall. He really didn't fucking care, Billy by far had given him the best sex of this life over the past few months, but this, right now, was something else. 

Their bodies were cold against each other's,having been soaked by the rain, but they could each feel the warmth from their skin radiating into one another. 

Billy moved faster, Todd's fingers spread even wider, his grip got even tighter, as Billy went in further, harder, hitting his sweet spot each time. It was sensational, he was on the brink of coming, but he maintained the sensation. He didn't want it to be over so quickly. 

He felt Billy go to touch his cock "no......I......want to feel this longer!" 

Billy understood, he slowed his pace, he wasn't far off himself, but he too didn't want this to end so quickly. He remained at this pace for some time, grinding himself into Todd slowly and gently. 

They both jolted when there was a noise at the door, they both froze as a letter was posted through the letterbox, they remained frozen until they heard the postman walk away. 

They laughed, Billy collapsing a little against Todd's back. 

But the laughter soon faded away, Billy himself began to moan as he picked up the pace again after that rude interruption. 

He couldn't last much longer, he moved faster, his arms wrapped tightly around Todd's chest, he placed his right foot onto the first step on the stairs. 

This gave him such a good angle "oh" Todd arched his back, angling his arse to this new position. "Billy......Billy" 

Todd came hard, he placed his forehead against the wall as he moaned out through his orgasm. He felt Billy shudder against his back, his own moans and the warm sensation he could feel inside telling him that Billy had come too. 

Todd placed both hands behind him now, against Billy's back he leant back as hard as he could into Billy without making them both fall over. 

"Well that's a first!" 

Billy rested his head onto Todd's shoulder "doing it raw?" Billy found that hard to believe. 

Todd turned, Billy sliding out of him "no, having sex against me mams wall, how am I gonna look at her with a straight face!" 

"Eileen Phelan?" Billy said it out loud and grimaced 

"Now you get it!"


End file.
